Trevor Ogden
Trevor (formerly Dudley) Ogden was the son of Stan and Hilda Ogden. Trevor was fifteen in 1964 when the Ogdens moved into 13 Coronation Street; too young to get a job but old enough to want money. Before Leonard Swindley and Emily Nugent married, Trevor tried to sell rice to Stuart Hodges but the lay preacher didn't take him up on his offer. A few weeks later, Ena Sharples caught him stashing twelve bags of onions in the Glad Tidings Mission Hall and demanded 10% of the profits in exchange for her silence. He made no money from the scheme however as he was caught shifting them by Annie Walker, who sacked Irma and Hilda from their jobs at the Rovers when Hilda defended from Annie's bitter tongue. Hilda and Irma then demanded the money Trevor made from selling the onions (although they were reinstated a few days later). In September, an unexploded bomb was found in Albert Tatlock's yard, and the residents were evacuated to the Mission cellar. While the houses were empty, Trevor broke in and stole what money he could find, and cigarettes from the Corner Shop. Rather than be caught, Trevor took the money and left Weatherfield, leaving his parents a note saying he'd gone to London. Trevor spent a while living rough, until he met a man who gave him a job at his coffee shop. He worked his way up to a wood yard, then a builders yard, then an office, continuing in the building trade. By 1973, he was an estate agent and lived in a detached house - 2 Avondale Avenue, Chesterfield - with his wife Polly and their son Damian, who was born that year. Trevor met Polly when he had a cyst operation carried out in a hospital where Polly worked as a nurse. When he married Polly in 1971, he told her that his parents were dead, although he did write a letter to Stan and Hilda that year before marrying, which he thought they'd ignored as he never received the reply they sent. At the end of 1973, just before Christmas, Polly answered the door to Stan and Hilda, who had tracked Trevor down to Chesterfield as they wanted to reconnect with him after nine years. The initial exchanges were awkward as the elder Ogdens didn't know that Trevor had married or that they were grandparents, while Polly was interested in why Trevor had written them off but didn't want Stan and Hilda to know he had. When Trevor arrived home, he wasn't happy to see his parents but he was polite with them, although he was visibly embarrassed at the reminder of the working class community he'd abandoned. When alone with Polly, Trevor was more vocal, warning her that if they let Stan and Hilda into their lives they'd never be rid of them. Polly admitted that she didn't like them much either but that she wanted to invite them to stay the night as it was getting late, but Trevor was against this and rushed them out of the house before their dinner guests arrived. There was friction between father and son as Stan was very aware that Trevor was only tolerating them, and Trevor blamed Stan for his failings as a child. This was exacerbated when Polly let slip that she'd been told Hilda and Stan were dead, and they left shortly thereafter. Trevor paid occasional visits to Weatherfield, usually when he wanted something. In December 1975, while pregnant with their second child, Polly was admitted to hospital with Toxaemia. Trevor asked the Ogdens to spend Christmas in Chesterfield, which delighted them, and came up to Weatherfield to watch Hilda the Community Centre's performance of Cinderella. He waited as long as possible before telling them about Polly's illness as he knew Hilda would realise he was really asking her to look after the house and Damian while he worked over Christmas. Hilda was hurt when he revealed his real motive for asking, but she went to Chesterfield anyway. In January 1976, Polly gave birth to a daughter, Jayne. Trevor brought Damian to No.13 in 1983, shortly after the death of his Uncle Archie, Hilda's brother. He asked them if they could look after Damian while he attended a job interview and Hilda was more than happy, although Stan was suspicious, knowing Trevor was only there for Archie's money from his will. Trevor then asked Hilda for a loan of £2,000, but they didn't have the money and Stan told Trevor that even if they did have the money, they wouldn't give it to him. Trevor returned again over a year later for Stan's funeral, without Polly, Damian and Jayne. He couldn't resist but to express his disappointment that his sister Irma couldn't come to the funeral (although she had sent a telegram to her mother from Canada where she had now chosen to settle down and start afresh). After the funeral, he didn't stick around and went home. In October 1986, Hilda was drafted in again when Trevor and Polly went on holiday for two weeks without the kids. as Trevor]] :Trevor was played by Jonathan Collins (right) in 1964 and Don Hawkins (infobox) in the character's return appearances from 1973 to 1984. List of appearances 1964 *Mon 13th Jul *Wed 15th Jul *Mon 27th Jul *Wed 29th Jul *Mon 3rd Aug *Wed 5th Aug *Mon 14th Sep *Wed 16th Sep *Mon 21st Sep *Wed 23rd Sep 1973 *Mon 17th Dec *Wed 19th Dec 1975 *Mon 17th Dec *Mon 24th Dec 1983 *Mon 27th Jun *Wed 29th Jun 1984 *Mon 26th Nov *Wed 28th Nov External links *Trevor Ogden at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Ogden family Category:1964 minor characters Category:1973 minor characters Category:1975 minor characters Category:1983 minor characters Category:1984 minor characters Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:1971 marriages Category:1950 births Category:Crabtree family Category:Estate agents